


Challenge

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Challenge

"Move, Shige!" Tegoshi orders from underneath Koyama, grabbing the slender man's arms a bit too hard and Koyama flinches. Shige latches his mouth somewhere into Koyama's neck as he presses forward, Koyama whining and Tegoshi growling as Shige pulls back to thrust forward again. This time, Tegoshi's groan cannot be overheard, the force of Shige's thrust makes Koyama enter him deeper involuntarily. Shige presses against Koyama's back with open-mouthed kisses and Tegoshi looks at Koyama with challenging eyes. "I dunno how long I can keep this up," Koyama mewls as Tegoshi grins, clenching his insides intentionally. "We'll see," Tegoshi smirks.


End file.
